


When Passions Ignite

by notfadeaway



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notfadeaway/pseuds/notfadeaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy gets a minor wound on a mission, Oliver tends to him and their feelings get the best of them.</p>
<p>*Set at the start of Season 3 - Alternate storyline*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Roy flinched.

“Sorry,” said Oliver.

Roy only gave a grunt in reply, despite the fact Oliver had just hurt him with his rough hands, he was still grateful that his wound was being tended, so decided it was best not to moan about it.  
They had had a difficult night. Felicity had taken the night off to go on a date and Diggle was spending the weekend away with Lyla, so they were a bit short on hands, which hadn’t helped when they had attempted to stop some armed men from moving a drug shipment. They had been outnumbered heavily, but had dealt with it efficiently enough until near the end where a van had arrived with reinforcements. It was then that one of them had gotten a lucky shot in and grazed Roy’s side.  
Roy didn’t think it was a particularly deep wound, but Oliver had disagreed and insisted in putting in a few stitches. It was sore work, and hadn’t been Roy’s only wound of late. He had been working hard though, and Oliver’s criticism in his techniques and strategies had slowly been decreasing in frequency. It had been several weeks since Slade’s attack on the city, and Oliver had been teaching Roy as much as possible ever since. Overall he was happy with his progress, but still wanted to be at a stage where Oliver didn’t have to correct him. Some portion of him doubted he would ever get to that stage, regardless though, he wanted to thrive further.

“Sorry,” mumbled Roy.

“What?” frowned Oliver, pausing with his work.

“I got hit, it was careless, I should’ve saw him,”

Oliver laughed at this. He put the alcohol soaked clothe down.

“Want to know something? I didn’t see him either...” grinned Oliver.

Roy laughed, not at the comment, but more so the cheesy smirk Oliver had on his face as he said it.  
“Ouch!” Roy gasped as he quickly learned that laughing was aggravating his pain.

“Yeah, maybe we should keep the jokes to a minimum,” continued Oliver and Roy merely grinned at this. “Right top off, let’s get a closer look,” Oliver ordered, leaning back a bit to give Roy room. He attempted to pull this top off but it only made him grimace with pain. “Alright! Alright! Take it easy ya wimp. No need to put you in unnecessary pain,” Oliver added grabbing a knife from the nearby work place.

“Hey I like this top!” Roy tried to protest, but it was too late, Oliver had already torn it open to reveal his muscular chest and abs.

“It’s just a black t-shirt!” exclaimed Oliver, grinning again whilst ripping another bit of the top off.

“It’s comfy...”

“Good grief,” sighed Oliver. “You can have one of mine,”

“Nah you’ve a horrible fashion sense,” laughed Roy, as Oliver carefully slipped off the remains of Roy’s top. His chest tensed up at the sudden cold breeze, despite being below a busy club – which they could currently feel the vibrations of from the loud music – the Arrowcave itself was still cool most of the time, and it was currently freezing.

“I dress fine,” Oliver said, playfully punching Roy’s steel abs with his fist. Roy tensed up at the tender touch and gulped. Oliver seemed not to notice as he began cleaning Roy’s wound.

“Can I get a sip of that?” asked Roy, nodding at a bottle of vodka sitting beside Oliver. 

Roy was sat on the table and Oliver on a stool that had clearly been stolen from his sisters club. He had quickly stripped off most of his gear when they had got back, and had then helped Roy with his. So now Oliver was down to his leather trousers and the t-shirt he wore underneath his upper body gear, quite similar to the top he had just ripped off Roy. Roy himself was now down to purely his leather trousers, which he was finding quite uncomfortable in this position.

“The vodka? Two seconds and I’ll go get my whiskey, much better,” Oliver responded.

“Thought that was for special occasions?”

Oliver had placed his right hand on the opposite side of Roy’s torso as he used his firmness to keep him steady whilst he dabbed Roy’s wound with the clothe, at his touch Roy began to feel a tingling sensation, but tried to put it to the back of his mind and concentrate on the current need to tend to his wound.

“Well you’ve been doing well lately, no harm in a treat, plus you took out about twelve guys tonight effortlessly before...”

“Before I got shot?” laughed Roy, grimacing again at the sudden burst of pain.

“Yeah, well these things happen,” laughed Oliver, as he stood up and walked over to the opposite wall where he started rummaging through a backpack he had pulled out of a cupboard. 

He was leaned over the bag, and his leather trousers were giving Roy a good look at his firm butt. Roy gulped again and looked up at the ceiling. He couldn’t resist and was quickly glancing down again. Oliver nearly caught him but he managed to blink and divert his eyes elsewhere just in time.

“Here we are,” he said as he passed the bottle to Roy and sat back down.

Roy pulled the cap off and had a quick taste of it. “That’s...wow!” Roy gasped.

“Strong?” Oliver finished for him with a smirk, as he began to stitch Roy’s wound back up. “Look, you done well tonight, honestly you’ve been great recently. I feel like I’m putting you down all the time, but you’ve got...good moves...really good moves,”

“I don’t think someone with really good moves gets shot,” sighed Roy, taking another drink.

Oliver paused and looked him dead in the eye.

“Why do you do that? You’re always acting like you should be invincible, I don’t get it. It’s not much of a wound, and given how many there was and how many you personally took out, your achievement tonight easily outweighs your little scratch!” he gave him a little wink before returning to his task.

“It’s just...” Roy began.

“Go on,” pressed Oliver.

He was concentrating on the wound at the moment, and Roy felt it was easier to say it when his deep blue eyes were looking elsewhere other than at his own.

“Come on, what is it?”

“It’s just...you I guess,”

“Me?” asked Oliver. Unfortunately he had finished stitching the wound and was now looking Roy a concernedly.

“Well...look at you. You’re never getting hurt, you move so effortlessly and naturally...” Roy cut off as he had noticed Oliver beginning to smile broader than ever. “What?” he added curiously.

“Yeah I never get hurt” Oliver laughed, shaking his head. And in a flash he had stood up and pulled his top off so now they were both bare-chested.

Roy looked at his chest, and for the first time he was really looking at what he was seeing. There were scars, loads of them. There was silence between them as Roy contemplated what was in front of him.

“That one looks really nasty,” said Roy, pointing at the top right of Oliver’s chest, his finger millimetres away from touching him.

“Yeah it didn’t heal over very well,” Oliver sighed, pushing his chest up so Roy’s finger touched it. He gave Roy an inviting nod and Roy began to brush his index finger over the scarred tissue.

“How did it-“ Roy began to ask but paused. He wasn’t sure how comfortable Oliver was talking about his past. He had avoided it in front of Roy at the very least, in fact, the only things about his time on the island he knew about was his encounters of Slade and even then, Roy could tell he had been selective on what he was revealing.

Oliver however briefly obliged as Roy moved his finger over his other scars.

“It happened shortly after I got shipwrecked, crazy guy with a bow and arrow,” laughed Oliver.

Roy dropped his hand, raised an eyebrow at him and smirked.  
“Yeah loads of crazy archers strolling about these days,”

“The point is Roy, fine, nowadays I don’t get hit often, but it still happens, but when I was still learning it happened frequently, more than I care to admit. You’re still learning buddy, so mistakes are gonna happen. And in case you haven’t noticed. You’ve nothing compared to my scars,” he said it calmly and tenderly touched the surface of Roy’s new wound. “I very much doubt that’s going to leave a scar either, so you’re perfectly smooth body will remain intact,” he grinned. “Nothing like my messy body,”

Roy now looked him dead in the eye. “Have you looked in the mirror? Messy...maybe a bit. But look at those abs,” he laughed, placing his hand on Oliver’s eight-pack. Oliver placed his hand over Roy’s, and tensed up his abs so Roy could feel the definition in them clearly.

“Yeah, show-off,” mumbled Roy, unaware that Oliver’s attention had suddenly caught something.

“You should talk, showing off quite a bit down there,” said Oliver, in a shaky voice.

Roy took a moment to realise what he had just said and another moment to realise Oliver was staring at Roy’s crotch, which until that moment, Roy hadn’t realised he had a hard-on, which was highly visible through his tight leather trousers.  
Roy reacted instantly, slipped his hand away from Oliver’s abs and jumped off the table. Oliver had remained close to him though, and was watching him with a blank expression. Roy made a move to slip off to the right and away from the close proximity to his mentor. But Oliver wasn’t having it. He pushed Roy back against the table, chest against chest and bulge against bulge, faces inches apart.

“What are you doing?” Roy managed.

“What do you want me to do?” asked Oliver after a pause. “Do you want me to back away?”

Roy opened his mouth to speak, avoiding eye contact with Oliver, before slowly shaking his head.

“But Oliver...” he began.

“Ollie,” he replied, running his hand up Roy’s chest.

“What?"

“Call me Ollie,” he whispered. “Can I kiss you?"

Roy turned his head up to look Oliver in the eye, their noses brushing against one another. He didn’t speak, but Oliver didn’t need an answer, as Roy’s blue eyes done all the talking.

Their lips touched lightly to begin with, Roy felt Oliver was deliberately holding back due to Roy’s initial hesitancy. So he put his right hand on the back of Oliver’s head and pulled him closer. Their kissing became more intense, until their tongues naturally became interlocked in the others. Roy relaxed his shoulders a bit and began to use his free hand to feel Oliver’s upper body muscles. His shoulders and arms were perfectly defined, strong and firm against Roy’s own muscles.

Oliver grabbed Roy’s ass and pushed him back up onto the table, trying to keep his lips close to Roy’s, praying he would never need to be more than a few inches from them ever again. He pushed Roy further onto the table so he was practically lying down. This gave Oliver room to climb on top of him. Roy’s hands had wrapped round Oliver’s butt as he had climbed over him, pulling Oliver’s pelvis closer to his, feeling his hard dick pushing through the leather trousers against his own. Oliver continued to kiss him, tenderly running the fingers of his right hand against Roy’s cheek whilst using his left arm to balance himself over Roy’s body.

Oliver began to nibble at Roy’s neck, who responded with a low groan, moving his hands up the back of Oliver’s torso until he was holding his shoulder with one, and was gripping the back of Oliver’s head with the other, begging Oliver to continue.

Oliver however didn’t need any motivation, as he slowly made his way down Roy’s chest, kissing every inch his lips could touch, playing with his nipple as his hand run smoothly down his chest. He took his time, especially at Roy’s abs, where he enjoyed taking every moment to feel the strong definition of every muscle his lips could find.

“Will you hurry up,” groaned Roy.

Oliver laughed and responded with a strong grab at Roy’s bulging crotch, causing Roy to groan again. Oliver nibbled at the little skin there was over Roy’s abs, whilst using his hands to unfasten the trousers. He quickly pulled them down along with Roy’s boxers, finally unleashing his throbbing hard on. Oliver grinned as he looked at the solid thick nine inch shaft. He – like Oliver – kept himself well groomed down below, Roy however had perfected the art of keeping himself smooth and hairless. Oliver had no idea how he could do it so neatly, but was glad he did, as he stole a look at Roy’s face, who was watching with a large grin on his face.

“You’re...that’s impressive,” laughed Oliver gripping the bottom of Roy’s cock.

“When am I going to get to see yours?” smiled Roy.

“Patience,” he whispered touching the tip of Roy’s cock with his tongue. Roy watched contently, his shaft pulsing with blood, eager for Oliver to continue. Oliver continued to watch Roy’s face as he playfully curled his tongue under his foreskin.

“I’m running out of patience,” Roy laughed.

At this Oliver gave him one last grin, and engulfed Roy’s cock. He pulled the foreskin back with his hand as his lips wrapped round the head and slowly moved further down Roy’s shaft. He kept his lips tight against the shaft, loving the moans Roy was making as he relaxed his head back. It didn’t take long before Oliver had Roy’s cock completely in his mouth, the head pushing against the back of his throat.

He moved his mouth back up the shaft, then thrust it back down, repeating this for several minutes before gasping and pulling his head back a little. Roy’s cock was really big, and hard to keep in his mouth, so much so that his jaw was aching already. After a few breathes he wrapped his lips round the head again, allowing the saliva to increase and swish his tongue around. He then began to lick down the underside of the shaft, occasionally stopping under the head where he knew it was particularly sensitive.

Roy’s groans continued to turn Oliver on, so much so that he had to unfasten his own trousers and begin stroking his own shaft, but keeping his main concentration on pleasing Roy. He loved the groans he was making, especially when he engulfed the head. He fondled Roy’s balls with his hand for a moment, before lowering his mouth over Roy’s cock again.  
For a moment Oliver thought Roy had ejaculated, but it was just that Roy was leaking a large amount of pre-come. He took this as a sign that his technique was pleasurable, although inexperienced, he knew what he would find enjoyable, and was trying to translate these thoughts into how his mouth and tongue moved round the shaft.  
He continued to slurp his way up and down Roy’s cock, now rubbing his hand over Roy’s abdomen and chest, cupping his perfectly formed pectorals in turn.

“Ollie,” groaned Roy after one particularly intoxicating deep throat.

Oliver moved up for a kiss, using his hand to continue to stroke Roy’s cock before their crotches touched and for the first time their shafts pressed against one another. Roy groaned again as Oliver pushed his pelvis hard into Roy’s. Roy mumbled something unclear to Oliver and after a few more kisses Oliver paused.

“What did you say?” he asked, brushing their noses against one another.

“Fuck me,” Roy said clearly, his hand caressing Oliver’s cheek. He looked him dead in the eye as he said it; his swimming blues eyes looked back into his passionately.

“Are you sure?” Oliver said although he was already shaking with excitement at the thought. Roy nodded.

“Do it, I want you to,” he breathed before kissing Oliver. They twisted their tongues into one another’s mouth again, before Oliver got up off the table again. He ran over to the backpack he had pulled the whiskey out from earlier. As he moved towards it, he pulled his trousers off completely, whilst Roy done the same.

Whilst Oliver rummaged through the bag, Roy got off the table, grabbing the bottle of whiskey from the floor and throwing it back, taking several gulps as he moved towards Oliver, whose ass was now completely naked for Roy to appreciate.

As Roy got to Oliver, he had attempted to stand again. But Roy had pushed him against the wall, pressing his cock against Oliver’s ass. He kissed Oliver’s back several times before twisting him round to face him again. Roy wrapped his arms round Oliver’s neck as their bodies pressed against one another’s yet again. Oliver wrapped his arms round Roy’s midsection, then cupped each ass cheek with one of his firm hands. Roy noticed that Oliver had pulled a condom from the bag. He grinned.

“First,” Roy said quietly, giving Oliver a quick peck on the cheek before dropping to his knees.

Oliver obviously hadn’t been expecting such an abrupt move as he flinched his pelvis back slightly as though he was going to move away before realising he didn’t need to. Roy’s hand was firmly on Oliver’s strong erection, easily seven inches long, not as big as Roy but he still imagined it was going to be difficult to fit in his mouth completely.

He started gently. Slowly peeling the foreskin back and forth whilst licking the tip of the shaft. He then turned his head so that Oliver’s cock brushed over the top of his face as his mouth met his balls, enveloping each one tenderly until he began to lick the underside of his cock again, stopping at the head and swirling his tongue around frantically for several moments before pushing it deep into his mouth.

“Aw fuck Roy,” groaned Oliver once his cock was in his mouth entirely. Roy was finding it hard to go slowly, and was soon thrusting his mouth back and forth, slurping his saliva around in his mouth to intoxicate Oliver further. It was clearly working, as all Oliver could do was repeatedly groan Roy’s name.

Roy continued to suck away at Oliver’s cock, he began to fondle his balls, and then moved his hand round the back of Oliver’s ass. His horniness was overwhelming Roy completely, he was no longer worried about boundaries as he inserted his index finger into Oliver’s ass.

Oliver grabbed the back of Roy’s head as he let out his loudest moan yet, but didn’t give Roy any indication to stop. So he continued to finger him as he slurped back his head and licked the tip of Oliver’s cock, giving his jaw a break from the repeated movement. He took the breather to kiss Oliver’s abs, and begin to insert a second finger into Oliver’s ass. It wouldn’t go in to begin with, but after a little coaxing and once Oliver had obediently shifted his legs apart a bit to give Roy more space to work with, he managed to get both fingers in deep, pulling them in and out as Oliver now yelled loudly.

Roy grinned smugly and took Oliver’s cock back in his mouth, slurping away happily as Oliver groaned in pleasure. Oliver eventually pulled Roy back off his cock again; and feebly tried to pull him up. Roy kissed his shaft before obliging and rising to his feet again, gently pulling his fingers from Oliver’s ass as he done so.

They began kissing again, both of them were breathing heavily, Oliver more so, which was understandable. Roy nibbled at Oliver’s neck whilst Oliver stroked Roy’s cock again. He then grabbed Roy by the ass, lifting him up.

Roy realised instantly what he was trying to do and wrapped his arms round Oliver’s neck and his legs around his waist. They kept kissing as they moved back over to the table. Their muscles bulging against one another while they moved.

Somehow, Oliver had managed to keep grip of the condom this entire time, and once they had reached the table he lowered Roy gently down, spreading his legs apart as he lay on his back. Oliver stood, shivering; he ripped open the condom and hurriedly put it on.  
He moved closer to Roy, so his cock was pushing against his open ass.

“Are you sure?” he asked again.

“Yes!” exclaimed Roy, gently stroking his cock.

Oliver spat onto his hand and lubricated his cock up as much as possible, before leaning over Roy for another kiss, then inserted his cock into Roy’s ass. Roy screamed as he pushed in, Oliver could tell he was hurting him some, but he could also tell that Roy didn’t want him to stop as he was stroking his cock more frantically now.

If it hadn’t been for the loud music upstairs, Oliver was sure someone would hear them, but it didn’t matter. It was just them two, nobody else in the world existed at that moment.

Roy’s ass was tight, and Oliver was struggling to get it in much further, but after some slow pushes and some more pleasurable screams from Roy, his cock was more than half in, and Oliver felt that was enough. He thrust his pelvis back and forth, with every push he felt his cock go in deeper, but it didn’t matter, he was enjoying himself, and so was Roy. Oliver continued to thrust gently, not wanting to go too fast, rubbing every inch of Roy’s torso with his hand that he could reach, occasionally pushing Roy’s hand away from his cock so Oliver he could give it some strokes.

Oliver was sweating heavily now, gasping with every thrust forward. Roy’s moans had become pure pleasure now; any discomfort he had been in had seemed to pass.

“Ollie I’m close,” he groaned.

“Me too,” gasped Oliver easing his cock out of Roy again. He pulled Roy back up into a sitting position onto the table whilst whipping his condom off. He ushered Roy over to his cot in the corner – which was what Oliver liked to call the little nest he had made in the corner of the foundry, picking the bottle of whiskey up as they moved.

On reaching the cot, Oliver pushed Roy playfully down and took a swig from the bottle as he contemplated the naked body lying in front of him. Roy was stroking himself off gently, looking Oliver up and down in anticipation.

It seemed to take forever for Oliver to drop down on top of Roy again, giving him a wet kiss when their faces met once more. Oliver seemed completely swept into the moment, savouring every last touch.

Their cocks pressed against each others, both of them feebly trying to stroke the other’s despite the tight space between their bodies. Oliver repeated his technique from earlier, kissing his way down Roy’s torso until his mouth was level with Roy’s cock. He put the head back in his mouth and twisted his tongue round the shaft again. He glanced up at Roy who had relaxed his head back against a bundle of blankets, his eyes were closed and he had a massive smile stretched across his face. His hands smoothing over the top of Oliver’s head as he worked his way down Roy’s shaft passionately.

“Ollie...I’m...” Roy moaned, but Oliver didn’t let up, he allowed Roy to explode every last drop into his mouth, pausing on the upward stroke to allow the come to drip out of his mouth a bit, before smothering Roy’s cock a few more times. Roy groaned and groaned with pleasure, his pelvis pushing forward against Oliver’s face, begging Oliver to keep his cock deep in his mouth. He felt the warmth of the come seep down the sides of the head, soaking in Oliver’s come filled mouth.

Oliver was surprised at how it tasted, he had expected it to be unpleasant, although he had tasted his own when he was young, he had never had a mouthful of it before...and it tasted okay, a bitter sweet taste. He even enjoyed the feel of the warm fluid dripping down the back of his throat.

Oliver finally backed off, wiping away the remainder of Roy’s come that hadn’t dribbled out or been swallowed. He climbed over Roy again, up to his face where he began nibbling away at Roy’s neck. Roy’s breathing had evened out now, taking some deep breathes and composing himself again.

He was giggling now, as he wrapped his hand round Oliver’s cock and began pulling his foreskin back and forth, Oliver whimpering with every thrust. Despite it being an awkward position, it didn’t take Oliver long to climax, when he did he leaned up onto his knees, over Roy, still allowing his hand to stroke his cock rapidly.

He shook viciously as he came, the come spluttering out over Roy’s perfectly formed abs and chest, the pure white fluid running down the curves of his pectorals and settling in the dips of his abs. He steadied himself out, allowing for his breath to return whilst Roy stroked every last drop out of his shaft. After a few moments he laughed, and dropped down next to Roy, curling his arm under Roy’s neck and pulled him closer to his naked body.

They lay there for several minutes silently, before Roy began to snigger again.

“What?” asked Oliver.

“I’m a bit wet,” he laughed.

Oliver looked down at the white come that was still lying on Roy’s torso.

“Ah sorry, but I can fix that,” teased Oliver, and lowered himself back down, licking away all the come as he went. Roy whimpered as he done so, enjoying the prods Oliver was making with his tongue at his defined muscles. He was surprised Oliver had willingly swallowed Roy’s come, even more surprised that he was happily slurping away at his own. It didn’t take long, and despite that he was still wet, it was a pleasant wetness now, and he wasn’t afraid of moving and making a mess of all the blankets they were lying on.

Oliver sat up and grabbed the bottle of whiskey, then lay down on his side next to Roy, his left arm propping his head up so he could still take some swigs of the bottle comfortably. He watched Roy peacefully, his eyes were closed and his head was tilted towards Oliver’s propped up arm, leaning against it slightly.

Silence passed over them again, there was no awkwardness between them, it was just a peaceful calamity between the pair, both purely enjoying the other’s company.

With the lack of movement they were making – plus the time sensitive sensors he had installed in the hideout, the lights began to dim down gradually. Once it was pleasantly dark, Oliver put the bottle of whiskey to the side. The gentle movement made Roy reopen his eyes to watch him, as he rolled back into position he pulled one of the blankets over himself and Roy.

Oliver kissed his forehead, then Roy gently snuggled into him, his hands curled up between their chests, whilst Oliver wrapped his arm round Roy’s naked body. It didn’t take long for the lights to finally switch off completely, the noise from upstairs had stopped at some point when the club had closed for the night and the two guys fell asleep in the warmth of each other’s body.


	2. Chapter 2

When Roy woke up, it took him a moment to realise where exactly he was, and how he had ended up there.

The spark of realisation made him sit up. A stab of disappointment then crippled him, as he suddenly noticed Oliver’s absence beside him. Instinctively he looked around the foundry, but he already knew the reality of the situation – Oliver had woken first, panicked at what they had done, and snuck out before Roy could wake up. 

He sighed deeply. He was sticky, sweaty and desperately wanted to grab a shower. He stood up and began searching for his boxers. However he immediately noticed the lack of clothes lying about (in fact, even his casual clothes seemed to have disappeared), his suit was strangely back in the display case, the stitching equipment had been put away and the backpack that Oliver had gotten the condom and whiskey from had been put away properly. 

Before he could wonder why Oliver had tidied up before he had done a runner, the door to the foundry opened. Panicking, he tried to cover up, assuming it was Felicity or Diggle about to uncover him. Thankfully, he was pleasantly surprised.   
Oliver made his way down the stairs, in his boxers and a t-shirt carrying two coffees. He quickly noticed Roy standing in the middle of the foundry, stark naked. 

“Morning,” Oliver grinned.

“I thought you’d...” stuttered Roy, covering his privates with his hands.

Oliver placed the coffees on the table he and Roy had dominated the night previously and looked at Roy confused. 

“Wait, you thought I’d left?” he said, his smile quickly turning into a look of confusion.

“Well I got up, you weren’t there so I just thought...sorry that was stupid. I sound like a silly teenager,”

“No worries,” Oliver smiled, and moved closer to Roy. Roy began shaking his head in a laugh and moved forward for a hug. As they embraced, Oliver gave Roy a kiss on the head. “To be honest it’s kind of cute,” he added.

Roy broke the hug, and with a smile gently punched him in the shoulder. “Now where did you put my clothes?” he grinned.

Oliver laughed, taking a sip from his coffee he looked Roy’s naked body up and down.

“Ollie...where are my clothes!” he laughed.

“I prefer you naked...” he sniggered.

“And I prefer you naked too but if I’m not getting my way why should you get yours?”

“Fine,” said Oliver, placing his coffee down. He pulled his top of first and then his boxers, standing quite confidently in front of Roy with a semi. 

Roy obviously didn’t know how to react to this, he began moving uncomfortably, his hand reaching up to his face to momentarily cover his eyes as though he was embarrassed, his other hand reaching down to cover his own cock again.

“You need to relax a bit there Roy,” said Oliver, and pulled him back over to the cot. Roy let himself be pulled easily, and watched as Oliver dropped down on top of the blankets again.

“I know, it’s just...”

“Weird?” teased Oliver. Ever since last night Oliver seemed to have a permanent grin on his face, and despite Roy’s attempts at keeping serious, he couldn’t help but grin back at the sexy specimen in front of him.

Oliver grabbed Roy’s arm and pulled him down beside him again, his back up against the wall so he was sitting, he let Roy lean in and rest his head on his chest, pulling a blanket round their midsection to keep them relatively warm in the cold room.   
“I’m just wondering what’s going to happen now,”

“What’s going to happen now, is you’re going to relax and stop worrying, how come you’re being so...I don’t want to say insecure...but you looked like you were on the verge of having a little freak out, but yet the minute we snuggled up again your whole body seemed to relax again,” Oliver pondered.

“I feel like...” Roy began. 

“You feel like...” Oliver repeated, pressing him to continue just like he had last night. Roy grinned at the thought and again, obliged to Oliver’s questioning.

“I’m worried it’s just going to end badly...whatever we’re doing, like it’ll get awkward or something,” Roy sighed. He didn’t want to sound so insecure, but he was honestly worried he was going to lose Oliver due to what they had done. He was cosy with Oliver, peaceful, and ever since he had met him he had felt he had more of a purpose to his life. He didn’t want to lose that due to one night of passion.

“It’s only going to get awkward if you don’t relax,” laughed Oliver, his right arm now rubbing Roy’s arm and back caringly. “I don’t plan on anything being awkward Roy...have you...you know...done this before?” he asked.

Roy grinned.  
“Once,” he admitted. “I was a bit tipsy...well I was drunk...and it just kind of happened,” he laughed.

“You weren’t drunk last night,” commented Oliver. 

“No, no I wasn’t,” he laughed again.

“So can we at least admit we both wanted to do it?”

“Yeah of course, like...I didn’t mean I regret it or anything, I was just happy and content already...I’m just being paranoid I’m going to lose that now, that you’ll freak out and push me away,”

“Not going to happen.” Oliver said simply. “Look, we’re both adults...and we both wanted to do it or it wouldn’t have happened.”

“But what happens now?” asked Roy, gently stroking the defining muscles of Oliver’s abs.

“Well, I’ve got my meeting with the board at Queen’s Consolidated shortly, but after that, how about we go grab a bite to eat?” asked Oliver hesitantly.

Roy was somewhat confused about Oliver; he was acting confident, significantly more confident than Roy was about the situation. But there was several times Roy suspected by the way he spoke, that Oliver too was wondering when Roy was going to freak out and do a runner.

“Romantic dinner?” Roy suggested in an attempt to act more confident.

“Yeah, I’d liked like,” replied Oliver closing his eyes peacefully. He felt like they were getting somewhere now. He knew where Roy’s reservations were coming from, he had dated his sister after all, and despite the world being more generally open to gay relationships, there was always the concern over how their friends and family would react. He wasn’t worrying about that yet though, him and Roy had to work out whether what they had done was just a once off or if it was something more. Then they could deal with everyone else’s reactions. He had liked Roy for some time, he was a caring sweet guy, good-looking and had the same sense of thrill and adventure that Oliver had, even the same sense of justice. So he wanted to give this the best shot possible. If that meant going slowly whilst they worked things out, he could deal with that. 

“What about you?” asked Roy.

“Hmm?”

“Have you ever been with a guy before?”

It was Oliver’s turn to laugh. He gulped, surprisingly nervous. 

“I’ve let a guy suck me off before, and I fucked him on a separate occasion. That was back when I was at college, so a while ago now. I’d never thought of having anything more with him. Like I would never say I was attracted to him and I never felt like I wanted to please him, in all honesty it was just an easy way for a quick release at the time,” he explained.

Silence fell between them as Roy considered this. He had half dreaded the answer, for some reason he had wanted himself to be the first guy Oliver had been with. Although that wasn’t the case, Oliver had said he hadn’t wanted to satisfy this guy he had used, yet last night Oliver had been the one to start them off, it had been him that had performed oral first. This realisation eased Roy’s insecurities some more. 

“Have you ever liked a guy then?” 

“Well I wouldn’t be naked with you in bed right now if I hadn’t,” laughed Oliver. Roy smiled, he could appreciate Oliver’s humour, but at the moment he was keen for brutally honest answers. Oliver must have picked up on this, as he elaborated further. “You’re the first guy I’ve liked since before the island. I know you never met Tommy, but when we were younger I really fell hard for him. He never knew, maybe he suspected, but he never said, I had to watch him go from girl to girl, eventually I managed to put him to the back of my mind and have fun myself.”

“You’ve had some serious relationships with woman,” Roy commented. Oliver shrugged this off a little.

“Sara and I had a lot in common. We were open-minded for a start, the same belief that love is love, regardless of the gender. We were both shipwrecked and stranded from our families, and we went through a lot during that time, we just clicked. I am attracted to girls as well Roy. It’s just...I guess I’m fussy when it comes to both genders, their personalities need to be amazing as well as their looks,” laughed Oliver.

“Is that a compliment?” said Roy, kissing Oliver’s chest. 

“Hell yes,” teased Oliver. “I liked you from the moment I met you Roy but you were with my sister, I wasn’t going to get in the way of that. Maybe I unintentionally did with involving you in my vigilante life, but that wasn’t what I wanted. I’ve always been good at keeping my emotions in check...until last night, but you had a hard-on so...had to make a move.”

“Yeah you were getting pretty touchy before that mate,” Roy laughed.

“I know, couldn’t help it,” Oliver responded.

“This place is freezing,” Roy shuddered, and pulled another blanket over them to cover their feet as well. 

“Well unfortunately I don’t have a proper bed at the moment,” said Oliver.

“Hopefully today goes well, get your company and access your accounts again.”

“Yup, unfortunately the company were the ones that owned our house though, and they’ve since sold it on. So no chance in going back there,” sighed Oliver.

“House? You mean mansion!” laughed Roy. 

“Yeah, you knew what I meant,” he grinned. “I don’t think I mind, I’m just being a bit sentimental I guess. Wish it was still in the family. But this would be a chance to get somewhere a bit cosier. I still like my space though, so maybe a nice cosy penthouse?”

“I thought you liked sleeping here?” teased Roy.

“I do actually. So maybe I do need something small. I suppose between growing up in a mansion and living on an island for the majority of five years...I’m used to my space.”

“That’s understandable,” Roy said and he meant it. He was used to small cosier places of living. His current residence consisted of a mere room, and the flat he grew up in wasn’t much better. If he were to suddenly go from that to living in a mansion, he suspected he would feel lost in such a space.

“I really am indecisive about it to be honest...a cosy space is tempting cause you’re right, I do like staying here. But I’ve grown up round large spaces...that’s what I know,”

“One step at a time big man. First get them to give you your company back, then you can go looking at apartments or mansions,” Roy replied.

“On that note,” said Oliver, pushing himself up. “I’ve got to go smarten myself up,”

“Yeah make sure to use plenty of soap...you’re smelling a bit ripe,” laughed Roy.

Oliver glared at him blankly, and with a smile, whacked him on the face with one of the cushions.

“Ugh,” mumbled Roy, waving his hands towards Oliver’s face and playfully slapped him.

Oliver grabbed his arms and turned Roy around, clambering on top of him where his now fully erect cock pressed against Roy’s asshole. Roy began breathing heavily again, the desire of having Oliver’s shaft back in him overwhelming him. Oliver was struggling to control himself too, his deep breathes warm against Roy’s neck, every inch of him wanting to penetrate Roy’s tight perfect ass.

“Ollie,” gasped Roy. “You have a meeting,” he added whilst Oliver bit at the side of Roy’s neck whilst he gently pushed his pelvis back and forth against Roy. His cock had hardened up against the flimsy mattress; he had no memory of it ever getting as hard so quickly before in his life.

“I really want...”

“Later, we’ve got to wait until later,” managed Roy but he wasn’t sure he meant even meant it. The longer they stayed in that position the more he thought he wouldn’t be able to stop, his ass felt as though it was itching for Oliver’s cock, but still, the common sense part of him knew Oliver had to go. “Oliver!” laughed Roy and rolled over, pulling Oliver off him.

Oliver pouted. 

“Move!” laughed Roy, pulling one of the blankets over him again. Oliver hesitated, he could see Roy’s raging hard-on through the blanket, his own was begging him to continue.

The sexy man sighed deeply, stared at Roy for a few moments then leaned in for a passionate kiss. When they broke, Oliver hesitated for a moment, every part of him trying to think of a reason not to get up. Roy knowingly stroked his cheek, and with another kiss, Oliver forced himself to get up.

Roy watched as Oliver’s ass wiggled away from him towards the shower. He fought the temptation to join Oliver in the shower, his cock had finally stopped throbbing and he dozed off again.

When he woke up, Oliver was fully dressed in a smart suit, black and tailored to fit, it oozed wealth and intelligence. Roy always found him particularly alluring in formal wear, nearly as much as he liked him in his vigilante suits. Oliver noticed his eyes were open again and smiled as he approached. He sat down beside him and gently rubbed Roy’s shoulder and arm. 

“That’s me about to go,” said Oliver. 

“I figured, you look nice,”

“Thanks, how do I smell?” smirked Oliver.

Roy turned his head so it was closer to him. “Lovely!”

Oliver leaned in for another kiss. “I’ll give you a phone later yeah? Tell you where to meet me for dinner?”

Roy smiled; he had been worried he had forgotten about their meal, or that he hadn’t been serious.

“Good luck today,” Roy said, as Oliver got up and made for the door. Oliver turned and walked backwards for a few steps to give Roy the thumbs up and a smile, showing his beautiful white teeth as he did.

Once he was gone, Roy stayed lying in his cot, covered up in the blankets that smelled so strongly of Oliver. Eventually he got up and laughed, as he had just realised that Oliver had failed to tell him where his clothes were.


	3. Chapter 3

Roy had finally managed to find his clothes. Oliver had hid them in a cupboard that used to store spare equipment, Oliver’s original suit, several bows, spare clothes for when Sara was in town, and boxes full of specially designed arrows for different situations – Roy still had no idea where Oliver got all these arrows. He could only assume they were from A.R.G.U.S. but the twice he had asked Oliver had only answered with a sly grin.

Thankfully, Oliver hadn’t been fully committed to leaving Roy naked for the day, and had merely placed them on top of one of these boxes, in plain view upon opening the cupboard door.

Roy slipped his boxers and jeans on, however he was still missing a t-shirt as Oliver had quite happily ripped it off the night previously. As a result, Roy smugly raided through Oliver’s wardrobe searching through the shirts. He picked one of his favourites, a black and dark blue checked long-sleeved shirt. It was slightly bigger on Roy than he would like, but it was comfy, and it smelled nice, well, of Oliver. He grinned at the thought and made his way out of the foundry for the day – heading home for a shower and a nap. 

* 

It had been a long day, Roy had been unable to sleep at the prospect of the night, and he had eagerly awaited news of Oliver’s meeting, however, when he did finally get in touch, it was only a text to tell Roy the address of the restaurant they were meeting at. Oliver hadn’t responded when Roy had replied asking him about the meeting, so Roy was unsure if Oliver was keeping quiet because it was bad news, or he wanted to wait to tell Roy the good news in person.

Roy preyed that it had went Oliver’s way, he thought he deserved his company back and more selfishly – he didn’t want it to put a damper on their first date together.

He knew roughly where the address was, but he couldn’t think of any restaurant that was there, and as he strolled towards his destination, he wondered what kind of restaurant would be situated in these dark depressing streets. 

He was pleasantly surprised. 

He had to take his phone out eventually to find the exact location of the restaurant, but when he was standing outside it, he couldn’t help but wonder why he ever doubted Oliver’s judgement. The boy had been a billionaire playboy back in the day; of course he would know of hidden little gems like this restaurant.

The buildings surrounding it were old and derelict, the streets leading up to it resembled most parts of the Glades – just plain depressing and rundown. The lights on this street were at least all functioning, and it seemed to be clear of any creepy alleyways or enemies.

Inside the restaurant was an entirely different environment though. The lights shone dimly, small red candles burned at each of the individual tables. The carpet was a burgundy colour, the woodwork of the doors, tables and chairs all varnished neatly and gleamed with cleanliness.

The bar was directly left upon entering, long tables for group diners were spread evenly along the right hand side of the ground floor. A staircase was straight in front the entrance door, which led to a more intimate setting – many small tables were scattered around.

Oliver was sitting by himself at a table in the corner, peering out of the window deep in thought. He had a blank expression on his face; as such Roy was unable to determine what sort of mood he was in. He didn’t see Roy until he was only a few feet away, and the host sat him down opposite. The host was professional enough to keep the chat to a minimum, merely telling Roy the day’s specials and informing them a server would be with them soon. Roy was glad that he wasn’t lingering, and he was also glad that he never gave the duo any curious looks. 

“Didn’t see you arrive,” Oliver commented as the host walked away. He still had his suit on from earlier, but now the tie had been removed and his top buttons were undone, a far more casual look and a far hotter one at that.

Roy had opted for black shoes and trousers, a dark red shirt with the sleeves rolled up fashionably. A thin black tie hung loosely from his neck. He had also had a black leather jacket upon entering, but the host had politely taken that to hang it up before showing him to his table.

“Can’t see much from up here,” Roy replied, looking out the window he saw the looming darkness in the street below, it was hard to make anything out with the reflection of the light against the glass, but unless it had been a group of people passing, Roy doubted he would be able to notice if anyone was walking past.

“So, how are you feeling?” grinned Oliver.

“I’d rather know how you got on today if that’s okay?” replied Roy, but he now felt like he knew the answer.

“They are going to give me back my position, but basically I’m going to have my every move scrutinised and criticized for the next six months until they’re sure I’m capable of looking after the company,”  
“So like on a trial basis?” queried Roy.

“Well not exactly, I’ve just got to confer with the board members on a regular basis, rebuild the trust up again, but yeah; Mr. Queen has his job back,"

“Well done Ollie,” Roy smiled, offering him a high five which he quickly returned. Oliver’s beautiful smile had returned, he was pleased with himself, and Roy was pleased for him, it had been a difficult time, and Roy knew that Oliver felt horrendous after accidently signing over his company Isabel Rochev – one of Slade’s followers. But now he was managing to gradually correct that mistake.

A waiter came and offered the pair drinks, Oliver insisted on buying them one of the more expensive whiskeys listed despite Roy’s protests, and soon it was brought over to the table. Ordering food was a bit of a mission for Roy, he had only dined in what he considered fancy restaurants on very rare occasions, and this menu was far from the burger and chips that he wanted.

Eventually, he settled on the salad for a start and a steak for his main, something he knew was safe. Oliver was going for soup and a lobster, which Roy tried not to ogle at the price of. 

“So you never answered my question,” said Oliver.

“What?”

“HOW ARE YOU?” repeated Oliver, slowly this time. Roy grinned.

“Very well thank you, what about yourself?” laughed Roy.

“I’m having a great day!”

“I bet you are,” said Roy, nodding his head in amusement. “Wouldn’t call mine great,” he added teasingly.

“Don’t worry, I’ll change that,” Oliver replied with a wink as their starters were served.

For the price, Roy was startled at the small portions, but since he suspected this was Oliver’s treat, he didn’t complain.

“Want a taste?” asked Oliver.

“Nice?”

“Yeah,” he replied, carefully stretching his arm and the spoon over so it was within Roy’s reach to sip at. Roy was stunned at this gesture; there were other couples in the restaurant, and offering Roy a taste of his own dish, was such a romantic thing to do in public. “Relax, it’s just us two,” added Oliver knowingly. He grinned, impressed that Oliver knew what he was thinking, but he was right. It was just them two that mattered, if they wanted to be cute and romantic towards one another, there was nothing that should stop them.

Roy gulped up the liquid offered up to him, smiling broadly as he swallowed it.

“You’re right, that’s nice,”

Oliver brought his spoon back to him and continued demolishing the rest of it whilst Roy finished off his salad.

“You okay?” smiled Oliver.

“Yeah I’m fine...it’s just takes some adjusting...this is...”

“Different?” Oliver finished for him with a nod. “I know, it’s hard. Just try and focus on us two, pretend we’re the only people in the world,” he added with another cheeky smile.

Roy nodded in agreement; he appreciated Oliver admitting he felt a bit awkward. This was an entirely new avenue for the both of them, openly being on a date with another guy, Roy felt a bit exposed, but understood Oliver’s suggestion, Oliver was the important aspect of the evening and that should be what he’s focusing on.

“We cool?” smiled Oliver.

“Yes we are,” replied Roy. He stretched his arm along the table and left his hand open. Oliver grinned and took it with a smile. When the waiter came over to clear their plates away, Oliver tightened his grip a little, a bit worried Roy would retract his hand. He obviously sensed this, as Roy used his thumb to gently rub Oliver’s hand. “Thanks,” Roy said to the waiter with a nod.

The rest of the night went quite well in Roy’s opinion. They talked of general things, Oliver’s plans for the company, his plans for his living arrangements, Roy’s growing boredom of working as a bar manager and his own need to get somewhere bigger to live.

They were talking long after most of the other couples had left for the evening, the waiter kept returning to ask if they needed anything, after the third time he approached, Oliver opted to order a dessert for them to share, even being romantically cliché and letting Roy eat from his spoon.

When they were finally told the restaurant was closing up for the night, they struggled to get to their feet. The waiter had been serving them up whiskey most of the night, and clearly they had both underestimated how light-weighted they were. Oliver was excusable, ex-playboy who spent five-years on an island effectively de-toxing, his body was no longer accustomed to a regular and decent amount of alcohol. However when Roy stood to find his legs wobbling, he felt as though he shouldn’t have been so drunk.

The stairs down to the exit of the restaurant was actually the easiest part for Roy; they at least had the banister of the staircase to hold on to. Once they were stumbling about the dark streets however, they had no such luxury. Oliver was a nightmare, he was giggling non-stop, and without warning, would suddenly put his arm around Roy’s shoulders and drop most of his weight onto him.

“I thought as a playboy billionaire you would be able to handle your drink?” laughed Roy, the fifth time Oliver decided to randomly lean on him.

“Playboy? Not these days,” laughed Oliver. “And billionaire, who’s a billionaire?” 

“That’s a good point,” grinned Roy as they entered a particularly dark street. “Where are we even going?” he added.

“Back to the foundry?” asked Oliver, stepping behind Roy and pulling Roy’s pelvis back towards his own.

Roy slowed down in his tracks; Oliver was trying to be romantic as well as walking at the same time – something he was currently struggling with.

“My place is closer...” Roy began. 

“That alleyway is even closer,” Oliver smiled, pulling Roy across the road. 

“Wait what?” Roy asked.

Oliver just took Roy’s arm in response and continued to pull him forward without hesitation. The alleyway was effectively pitch black, if anyone had been hiding in it they would be unable to tell – particularly in their current state. Oliver clearly thought the darkness could be used to their advantage.  
About halfway up the alley, Oliver stopped and pulled Roy towards him, Roy obliged obediently and wrapped his arms round Oliver’s neck. It was nice standing still; it made Roy feel more grounded. Oliver though was still wobbling a little, so after a few moments of kissing, pushed Roy against one of the walls of the alley. He cupped Roy’s left butt cheek with his right hand, pushing his crotch and hard-on against Roy’s.

“Ollie...we can’t...not here,” laughed Roy upon feeling Oliver’s cock push against his own.

“Why not?” he mumbled.

Roy was stunned into silence at this simple question, a part of him wanted to tell Oliver he didn’t want to have sex in a place where they could possibly be caught, but that was a lie. There was some sort of thrill to it, and the cool air was pleasant against his face, and he imagined it would be even more pleasant against more private areas.

Oliver continued to kiss him passionately; he’d also unbuttoned the bottom of Roy’s shirt so he could run his hand up and down Roy’s torso. His hand was warm and inviting against his tingling skin. He was glad Oliver wasn’t persisting anymore, he was simply enjoying the private make-out session, but Oliver’s hard cock against his own was overwhelming him, and his initial reservations about having sex in an alleyway seemed to dissipate further with every kiss.

It was Roy that made the next move, pulling Oliver’s shirt out from his trousers and undoing his belt. Oliver grinned when he felt Roy’s hands slip down his front and begin to grope at his bulge. He nibbled at Roy’s neck once Roy had pulled Oliver’s cock free so it was able to push against Roy with all its might. Roy then started to unbuckle his own belt and trousers as he continued to groan with satisfaction. He loved the roughness against his neck, and Oliver obviously knew this as his nibbles turned into rougher bites. Roy put his hand on the back of Oliver’s head, pushing him down onto his neck even harder.

Both of their cocks were now freely pushing against the others body, but this wasn’t enough for either man. Oliver spent the next few minutes stroking Roy’s abs, then began to unbutton both their shirts so they both had their chests showing and brushing against the others. Oliver leaned down slightly to kiss the dip between Roy’s pectorals. Meanwhile, his hands were reaching round to Roy’s ass, pulling his trousers and boxers down further so his ass was free to be squeezed.

Moving even lower down, Oliver’s face came in contact with Roy’s cock. He let it rub against his face, kissing the underside of the shaft, making his way to Roy’s balls where he opted to sucking on each ball one at a time. He took a page out of Roy’s book, and slowly inserted his index finger into Roy’s ass. Despite Oliver’s hands being bigger than Roy’s, Oliver felt that his index finger sliding up and down moved with ease, maybe his cock had stretched Roy out the night previously. So he quickly inserted another finger, and it was this move that made Roy begin to shiver with pleasure.

He didn’t wait long before sucking at Roy’s cock. The combination of the fingering and sucking seemed to intoxicate Roy even further; his moans became so loud that Oliver nearly stopped to tell him to quieten down.

However, Oliver was enjoying having Roy’s cock fill his mouth too much to care enough over what else was happening. It was late at night, and the chances of them being uncovered were slim, so he left Roy to moan away.

On occasion he would draw his mouth back to spit on Roy’s shaft, stroking it hard with his left in hand whilst his other one continued to finger his ass. Oliver’s favourite technique was simply having Roy’s big head in his mouth, it filled the front of Oliver’s mouth quite nicely, and there was plenty of surface area for Oliver’s tongue to swirl round the head, whilst his hand continued to thrust at the free 6 inches that weren’t in his mouth.

“Ollie I’m close,” Roy groaned.

Oliver wasn’t surprised at this; Roy had actually looked like he had been struggling to control himself for quite a while. He had been deeply enjoying the blowjob, and he had seemed desperate for a release for a while.

When he was about to orgasm, he tried to pull Oliver’s head back away from his cock and Oliver done so – sort of. He stopped at the tip of Roy’s cock, leaving his tongue out to continue to work at the underside of the head. The first bit of his load landed on Oliver’s cheek, but he had quickly engulfed Roy’s cock again, so the rest of the come had spluttered in his mouth, dripping down the back of his throat.

Oliver took his finger out of Roy’s ass and pulled himself to his feet again, leaning in and resting his forehead against the top of Roy’s head whilst Roy caught his breath. After a few moments, Roy took his index finger and wiped away the come that was dripping down Oliver’s cheek. Before he could wipe it against the wall as he had intended, Oliver had grabbed his hand in his own, and began slowly sucking at the finger, licking away all the come Roy had wiped up. Roy caressed Oliver’s cheek with his free hand, wiping away the little amount of come that remained on his face.

Roy was struggling to keep his eyes open now, he felt drowsy from the combination of the alcohol and pleasure. Oliver was having no such problem though, except from a slight wobble when he had risen to his feet, the alcohol only seemed to drive Oliver’s passion further – as was evidenced by them having sex in an alleyway. 

They spent the next few minutes kissing passionately, Roy feebly stroked at Oliver’s cock as they stood pressed against the alleyways wall.

Their make-out session quickly came to a pause though, when both men simultaneously heard voices approaching nearby.

They stopped kissing momentarily, waiting for the voices to pass.

Roy was surprised he was so relaxed; both men were partially naked, and being uncovered would be slightly embarrassing for them. Roy’s trousers were down below his ass, Oliver’s trousers were undone so his hard cock was pushing against Roy’s crotch and both men’s shirts were unbuttoned.

Perhaps it was due to Oliver’s warm body pressing against his body, making him feel safe, or perhaps it was the alcohol causing him to be carefree, he only wanted the voices to pass so they could continue without interruption, as he didn’t know about Oliver, but he knew all too much what he wanted them to do next.

After a few minutes it was evident that the voices belonged to three people, a female and two males, and if Roy was to harbour a guess, he would say they were even more intoxicated than he and Oliver were. When they were nearly level with the entrance of the alleyway, Oliver thought it was a good time to start pulling at Roy’s bottom lip with his teeth.

Roy nearly laughed at the cheeky grin painted across Oliver’s face but managed to keep quiet, the alleyway was too dark for the passers-by to notice them so as long as they remained silent they would stay undiscovered.

The close proximity of the passers-by seemed to amuse Oliver, where Roy was happy to let them pass before continuing, Oliver wasn’t. He had started nibbling at Roy’s neck. Although Roy couldn’t see the entrance of the alleyway, he could tell from the sound of the voices that they must have been at the entrance of the alleyway.

Oliver obviously estimated this too as it was then that he reinserted his finger into Roy’s ass. Roy nearly moaned but Oliver kissed him at the same time so the closeness muffled the little sound that did come out.

The voices began to get quieter again, although they were still close, so Roy was surprised when Oliver used both hands to lift Roy up against the wall. Roy – although hesitant – didn’t want him to stop, so let his back slide down the wall slightly so his ass was at the perfect height for Oliver’s cock.

He curled his legs around Oliver’s waist and with a kiss, nodded for Oliver to continue. Oliver kept his left arm underneath Roy’s ass and with his right, grabbed a condom from the inside pocket of his suits jacket (Roy grinned at his confidence having the condom so readily available). He ripped it open with his teeth and fumbled with it as he tried to put it on. It took a moment to get it on with one hand, but when he did he quickly spat on his hand and tried to lubricate it further. Roy doubted this would help any; it seemed that Oliver had used most of his saliva giving the blowjob – which Roy wasn’t complaining about – and didn’t have much spit left because of it.

Oliver tried to insert his cock; but struggled momentarily in his drunken state. Roy rubbed at his chest muscles whilst he waited eagerly for him to fill his ass again. Although it hadn’t even been an entire day since he last had Oliver inside him, it felt like a lifetime, like he needed him to be inside him all the time. He had craved Oliver for so long, he didn’t want another moment to pass without him. 

The cock felt sore to begin with, as though something large and blunt was pushing to get in something it couldn’t possibly fit. But Oliver wriggled about until it went in with ease, flexing his pelvis backwards and forwards, pushing his cock in gradually until Roy’s ass could accommodate more of his thick shaft.  
It didn’t take very long, Roy was even shimmering down the wall to allow Oliver to get more of his cock in, and every thrust let him get deeper and deeper inside Roy.

The voices had faded into the darkness again, and Roy took this as a sign he was safe to moan, and he felt like he needed to, with every moan he felt relief, and every time Oliver pulled his cock back again he got a sudden burst of pleasure.

Roy groaned and groaned whilst Oliver thrust harder and harder, driven by Roy’s pleasurable moans.  
A spark of surprise hit Roy when he suddenly realised that Oliver was running out of steam, between thrusting at Roy’s ass and holding up his body against the wall – he was tiring quickly. 

“Hey, c’mon, let me down,” whispered Roy.

Oliver gave him a look of confusion but relented, he was struggling too much to argue. He went to pull the condom off but Roy grabbed his wrist to stop him. He pulled his trousers down further and turned round to face the wall.

“This way, easier,” he mumbled, resting his head against the cold stone wall.

Oliver smiled in agreement, placing each hand on each of Roy’s hips, and began pounding his ass like he had never pounded anything before in his life. He now moaned with pleasure himself, and it made Roy glad he had decided to change position, as he now felt like Oliver was enjoying himself more. Oliver's groaning turned Roy on again, and soon he was harbouring a lazy hard-on due to his continued sexual moans of pleasure.

A car drove by, and the headlights completely lit the alleyway up for a second. Oliver paused briefly in a moment of surprise, but with a laugh continued, he was close now, and was grateful at Roy’s decision to move. His ass was much easier to fuck this way.

As Oliver climaxed, his entire body and cock shook wildly, the vibrations rippling through Roy’s body. He let the condom take his entire load, and given how long his orgasm lasted, it was a decent amount. After a few more feeble thrusts, Oliver pulled his softening cock from Roy’s ass and collapsed against the wall beside Roy.

Roy gave him a kiss, before pulling his trousers up and resting his head on Oliver’s shoulders. Oliver was still panting, his cock had softened completely now, and it was then that Oliver whipped the condom off and pulled his own trousers up.

Roy smiled watching him. Oliver gave him a glance before walking several feet to a dumpster and throwing the condom into it. As he walked back to Roy he began buttoning his shirt back up. He didn’t bother tucking it back in again, which Roy appreciated as the messy look made Oliver hot. Upon realising this, Roy noted that there wasn’t a look that Oliver had he didn’t find attractive, but still preferred him in his formal wear or vigilante suit.

After Oliver had managed to button his shirt up, he leaned in for a kiss and done the same to Roy’s shirt, having a quick feel at Roy’s abs first. Roy smiled at the affection; he loved Oliver’s touch, even the slightest brush with his fingers.

Oliver then took Roy’s hand in his own, and began pulling him out of the alleyway again. Roy thought he should feel cheap, or easy, having sex in an alley. But instead he felt satisfied, at peace with the world.

He was happy, walking along in silence with Oliver, hand in hand.

They had intended to go back to Roy’s place, but the night had begun to turn nastily cold and they could occasionally feel the odd speck of rain falling onto their heads. So they opted to head back to the foundry, reopen the bottle of whiskey and snuggle up for the night.

Oliver made promises about spending an entire day in bed together once he had found a place to live, that they would order in pizza ad spend the day talking and snuggling up to one another. Roy enjoyed listening to his drunken ramblings; so much so that he was stunned at how quickly they managed to reach the foundry.

Giggling away, they began descending the stairs into the base, Roy first. When he was nearly halfway down, he came to a sudden stop, causing Oliver to carelessly fall into him.

Laurel stood in the middle of the foundry, tears streaming down her reddened face.

“Laurel? What’s wrong?” asked Oliver, wobbling a bit as he attempted to regain his balance.

But Roy didn’t need her to answer; he had already noticed what was wrong. Looking past Laurel, on the table that he and Oliver had made love on the night previously, now had someone else on it.

Sara, lay pale and motionless on the table, beautiful still, even in death.


	4. Chapter 4

Days dragged on into weeks. Oliver had become reserved, concentrated on his tasks without showing much emotion. Sara’s death had hit him hard, despite his refusal to admit it, Roy could tell. 

Their relationship – if that’s what it was – had understandably been put to the side. Oliver was after vengeance for Sara’s death, in all his spare time he was hunting down potential leads, all of which so far, had went cold. 

He had also been preoccupied with other things; work was taking up most of his time, having to impress the board every chance he got to maintain their trust. He had also spent a few days in Corto Maltese, upon Felicity managing to track Thea there, Oliver had jumped at the opportunity to attempt to convince her to return to Starling City – and after a deep heart to heart, even confessing his identity as the Arrow to her, she had agreed to return. 

Roy in the meantime, had tried to keep himself occupied on the streets and at work. With the exception of the occasional training session, he and Oliver had barely spent any time together, even less so with just the two of them, as Diggle had returned from his holiday, Laurel and Thea were both spending more and more time in the foundry these days, and Felicity – when not preoccupied with helping Oliver run his company – spent much of her time typing away at the computer, desperate for a lead on Sara. 

Thea, on realising the importance of Roy’s other work, had opted to give him a pay rise, and let him continue to run Verdant by himself. Meanwhile she was busy opening another club nearer the centre of the city, where it would attract a classier clientele. Not lacking any ambition, she had decided to use the inheritance from Malcolm Merlyn to begin her own company. Roy was grateful for the vote of confidence, he had been running Verdant by himself ever since Thea had left and he had obviously done a good enough job in taking care of her club.   
Over the last few months he had pretty much taken over Thea’s office anyway, now it was even worse. He hadn’t kept on top of filing things away, and it was tonight that he had decided to spend the time to clean things up – as the piles of papers were slowly swallowing up the space in the small room. 

“Was wondering where you were,” 

Roy span around instinctively. He had been in his own little world and the voice came as a surprise, as he knew Oliver had been following the tracks of a known archer that had been killing people in Coast City. It had been a stab in the dark as far as Roy had been concerned, but it was the last lead they could find and he hadn’t wanted to destroy Oliver’s hope of finding something solid that linked to Sara’s murder. 

“I’ve been here most of the night, I thought you were off to Coast City?” asked Roy. 

Oliver sat down on one of the chairs opposite Roy’s desk, his mannerisms were all off, he hadn’t looked Roy in the eye at all upon entering the office, and he seemed lost in his thoughts. 

“Oliver? What’s wrong?”

“I ran into Malcolm Merlyn tonight,” he began.

Roy moved a crate of bottled beers from the other seat and pulled it over so he was sitting opposite of Oliver.   
Malcolm Merlyn. That was never good. 

“What happened?” pried Roy.

Oliver had looked away again, his face full of pain. 

“He showed me a video,” he gulped. “Of Thea killing Sara,”

Roy took a moment to realise what he had just said, and nearly laughed, but the coldness of Oliver’s eyes told him he was being completely serious – something Roy couldn’t accept. 

“Oliver...Thea couldn’t of killed Sara, she wouldn’t!”

Oliver sighed deeply. 

“He told me he drugged her, it’s a rare drug, but I’ve came across it before, it makes the user easily influenced, you tell them to do something and they’ll do it. Then have no memory of the event afterwards, she wouldn’t even know what she done Roy,”

He took a moment to digest this. It was insane to think Thea was capable of doing such a thing, drugged or not, she had known Sara, grown up with her, for her to be the killer...it just didn’t make sense to Roy. That being said, they knew the minute Malcolm Merlyn had revealed himself again, there was going to be trouble. Oliver had believed his initial claim that he hadn’t killed Sara, but of course there had been more to it. In Merlyn’s twisted mind, he probably didn’t even think he was responsible.

“Well if Merlyn drugged up Thea...it was him that was responsible. Maybe we could just explain that to the league-“ Roy started, but stopped, as Oliver’s face said it all – the league wouldn’t differentiate. 

“If even half the things I’ve heard about Ra’s Al Ghul are true...he’s not going to see Thea’s innocence, he’ll blame her for her simple association to Malcolm. Then kill them both for their roles,” sighed Oliver. 

“Why though? What does this get him?” 

“He wants me to go face Ra’s Al Ghul. Trial by combat basically, if I win all blood debts are forgotten, both Thea’s and Malcolm’s,” 

“No,” said Roy. 

“What?”

“No, I know what you’re thinking and you aren’t going to face this guy at Malcolm’s whim. If he’s afraid of him, then we should be too.”

“I can’t let him turn Thea over to Ra’s,”

“Use your head Oliver, she’s your sister, and she’s his daughter. He’s not going to turn over Thea; if he would then he would have simply traded that video for his own freedom,”

Oliver contemplated this for a moment. There were some good points. Ra’s was feared by even the most nasty of foes Oliver had came across, Merlyn’s fear wasn’t misplaced, facing him in combat would likely result in his own death, and then Thea’s soon after.

“Merlyn’s our problem.” Roy said simply. 

“He said if something happens to him the video will be sent out automatically,” 

Roy paused. 

“Okay, so first we deal with the video, and then we deal with Merlyn,”

“I can’t kill Malcolm,”

“You nearly done it before,”

“Yeah, but he’s Thea’s father, I can’t very well go and kill her only living parent,” Oliver said. 

“Why not?” snapped Roy. Oliver gave him a surprising look, he had previously agreed to stop killing people – he had even spared Slade’s life despite him being undeserving of such treatment, but now Roy was suggesting he kill somebody important to his sister, and he couldn’t see how that was an option. “Look that came out a bit bluntly. I just mean, Merlyn killed your father – the man that raised you and your sister, and was the father Merlyn never was to her. Merlyn’s actions killed Tommy, his own son. He destroyed half the Glades in his insanity and now he’s went and killed Sara, fine, I’m not saying this is a perfect solution, but it might be the only one. Merlyn’s death protects everyone, yourself and Thea especially.” 

“All we have to do is get rid of that video from his servers,” said Oliver. He was hesitant; this was a bold move, a gamble even. Killing Merlyn might only provoke the League – but Oliver reckoned he could reason with a sympathetic Nyssa if necessary. 

“This is risky,” Oliver began. 

“Say you die at the hands of Ra’s, he comes after Thea, and we all die protecting her, if you live, Merlyn is free to continue to slowly kill off everyone in your life,” Roy said. He could tell Oliver was tempted to go face Ra’s, but Roy was trying to protect him. He had been told how close Oliver came to dying when fighting Merlyn, although he accepted that Oliver’s skill may have improved since then, if Merlyn was so afraid of Ra’s, Roy was imagining a much stronger opponent that he himself was fearful Oliver wouldn’t be able to best. 

“We can do this, together,” Roy said and grabbed Oliver’s hand. 

His touch was reassuring to Oliver, as was his confidence. Roy whole heartedly believed this was the solution – facing Merlyn – but Oliver couldn’t help but dwell on the fact he would be killing his sister’s biological father.

With a small push at Oliver's shoulder, the duo made their way down to the foundry to talk to the others.

When getting there, Laurel was taking her anger out on the boxing bag; Diggle had reluctantly agreed to teach her how to box after Sara’s death. It had been a bearable compromise to help her blow off some steam whilst stopping her from endangering herself by attempting to continue the legacy of the Canary. Roy thought this was only a temporary solution at best though. He could see the determination in her, and suspected her need for justice would drive her far beyond the boxing bag.

Felicity was deep in thought at the computer, clicking away through different police reports whilst absently biting at the end of her pen and Diggle was holding the punching bag that Laurel was currently pounding. 

“Oh good, has he told you his messed up plan?” asked Felicity upon seeing Roy descending the stairs. Laurel stopped abruptly on hearing Felicity’s raised voice, and all eyes turned to her. 

Roy glanced back at Oliver and then to Felicity, before anybody could calm her down however she had continued. 

“To go offer himself up to Ra’s Al Ghul on a silver platter?” 

“Felicity-“ Oliver began. 

“No, I think we’ve heard enough of your screwed up ideas for one night thanks!”

“Felicity!” growled Diggle. This time she seemed to compose herself a little before replying. 

“How can you expect us to just sit here and go along with this plan?” Felicity asked. Roy and Oliver had reached the computer platform, and Laurel had made her way across too. Diggle however, hung back, his arms folded and a crossed look stretched across his face.

“Ollie this isn’t the way,” Laurel started but Oliver waved his hands up in defence. 

“Look, Roy’s talked me down a bit, I’m open to suggestions,” said Oliver simply. 

Diggle approached on hearing this, his eyebrows were raised curiously, and looked between Roy and Oliver momentarily. 

“Going to hand yourself over to Ra’s is the wrong play Oliver,” Diggle said. 

“I know, if it doesn’t work then Thea’s dead anyway, and probably some of you in the process. I can’t risk that,” said Oliver. 

“So what’s the plan?” Laurel asked. “Merlyn needs to pay Ollie,” she added.

“He will, he’s not going to get away with this, Sara, Tommy, my Dad, all of their deaths he’s responsible for, and it’s going to end,” said Oliver. 

“You’re going to kill him?” asked Felicity hesitantly. A tense pause of silence swept over the team. 

“No,”

“What?” interjected Roy and Laurel simultaneously. 

“I’ll put him on Lian Yu, away from society, him and Slade can rot there for the rest of their lives,” explained Oliver. 

Laurel looked at him sympathetically, Roy just looked at his feet, he wasn’t convinced that was the right move, but it was a lot better than the initial plan. 

“Ollie...I get you don’t want to kill him...but look at what he’s done,” said Laurel. 

“I promised I wouldn’t kill anymore,”

“That was before Malcolm Merlyn rose from the dead! And you were quite happy about the idea of going and killing Ra's Al Ghul!” screamed Felicity. It was this protest that shook Oliver the hardest. Felicity, from the start had always challenged the way he had dealt with the criminals of the city, and had been the most vocal about refraining from killing people. 

“Felicity?” said Oliver. He was confused now, he had chosen a new path, and away from killing the criminals he crossed paths with – even if he felt they deserved it. 

“I’m sorry, but this is Malcolm Merlyn we’re talking about, he’s the reason half the Glades were destroyed, the reason you were shipwrecked, the reason your father is dead, the reason your best friend is dead and now the reason Sara is dead,” said Felicity. “I think there’s a time and place for restraint and it’s not now,”

“Not to mention he’s now made Thea a murderer, what happens if she finds that out Ollie? What do you think that’ll do to her?” asked Laurel. 

Oliver stood staring at the floor. He had no idea what extent Malcolm had influenced Thea already and the damage of knowing she had been involved in the death of Sara could very well destroy her. She had been through so much in her life, losing her brother and father, finding out her brother is alive, her drug addiction, losing her mother and finding out her real father was Malcolm Merlyn and her half-brother was already dead. She had had a rollercoaster of a life yet she was still a strong independent and ambitious girl. She had survived so much already, and Oliver worried whether this would push her over the edge.

“What do you think?” asked Oliver. 

“I think Malcolm Merlyn has been a thorn in our side from the moment we started off. The casualty list is too high to allow him to live,” said Diggle calmly. 

Oliver was stunned at his stance. Felicity and Diggle were the ones he expected to side with him, to capture not kill, but here they were, four against one, wanting to wipe Merlyn from existence. 

“Guys...he’s Thea’s father...I can’t kill him,” Oliver said softly. 

“Ollie, he was also Tommy’s father, and look what happened to him? You lost your best friend, how long it will be before Thea pays the same price?” asked Roy. 

Silence fell over the foundry again. Roy was glad Thea was busy with her new club; it would have been extremely awkward for them to face her just now. He had no idea how Laurel would react in particular, she would have no choice but to at one point see Thea, and Roy personally didn’t know how he would be able to look her in the eye again. He knew it wasn’t Thea’s fault what had happened, but knowing she was the one that physically done it was hard to wrap his head around. 

After a few minutes of silence, Oliver nodded his head in agreement, they were right, they were limited with choices, somebody had to die, Ra’s or Malcolm. Ra’s Al Ghul was a powerful figure, leader of the League of Assassins. Although some of the stories he had heard about Ra’s made Oliver question his morality, Ra’s had never done anything personally to Oliver, heck, he had even taken Sara in at Nyssa’s bequest. But Merlyn was a different matter, he had caused so much pain to their lives already, enough was enough. They were right, Merlyn had to die. 

“So what’s the plan?” he finally asked.

“The video is the first issue,” Roy began. “We need to start off with making sure that video can’t be leaked, for Thea’s sake,” he added.

“We need to find out where he’s storing it,” said Felicity, spinning around on her chair to face the computer screen again. 

“What about his phone? This is a risky plan, if we don’t hit him quickly-“ Laurel said. 

“What were the last leads on Merlyn?” asked Oliver. 

“Already on it...” mumbled Felicity. “Well this is new, this is a picture of him last week, outside a WayneTech subsidiary just outside the Glades, and here we go, another one just two days ago,” said Felicity. 

“He’s using WayneTech as a base of operations?” asked Roy. He didn’t know much about the corporate world, he knew when Merlyn was revealed to be responsible for the undertaking, Merlyn Global Group had collapsed soon after. 

“Apparently a subsidiary, a company owned by WayneTech,” explained Felicity. 

Oliver let out a sudden snort and everyone looked at him.

“I mean, of course, this is Malcolm Merlyn, it was daft of us not to think he had some base of operations. He obviously had a footing in another company, probably under an alias that he could use if anything happened. It would explain how he’s been able to use all these resources to keep hidden,” said Oliver.

“So he’s using WayneTech to stay alive?” asked Laurel. 

“It would seem so, he’s been seen coming out of these offices a few times recently, it could be possible the video’s stored on the server,” said Felicity. 

“Okay, then in the meantime, we’ve still got to find Merlyn,” said Diggle. 

“He could be there already,” commented Felicity. 

“Maybe, if so, we need to draw him out,” said Diggle. 

“Thea,” whispered Oliver. 

“What?” asked Roy. 

“Thea, we use Thea to draw him out, not directly, we keep her busy, and use her phone to send Malcolm a message, to get him to meet her at her condo, I’ll meet him there,” said Oliver. 

“You’re not facing him alone,” said Laurel. 

“I’ve beat him once,” Oliver replied. 

“Yeah, with my help,” retorted Diggle. 

Voices were beginning to rise again so Roy decided to step in.

“Two people after Merlyn, two people go into WayneTech,” said Diggle. “I’m with Oliver,” he added. Roy instinctively glanced at Oliver, and immediately regretted it as Diggle saw it, and began looking suspiciously between Roy and Oliver. 

“Maybe it should be me with Oliver?” he began. Despite not wanting to increase any suspicion, now was not the time, he had been training hard with Oliver, and although he meant no offence to Diggle – he felt that he would be better to help Oliver take on another archer. 

“Maybe,” Oliver said. “But if we’re splitting up, I’d rather have you with Laurel, me and Diggle have bet Malcolm before, and we have the element of surprise this time,” he added. Roy thought that Oliver reckoned this was meant to be reassuring to him, and it wasn’t. “Laurel, if you’re going to help, then you have to promise me you are going to listen to us, once you’re in WayneTech I want you to do everything Roy says, promise?” asked Oliver. He looked deeply at Laurel, he had known her for years and knew she wouldn’t be talked down from helping, but she had to realise that they were the experienced ones, and that they were taking point. 

“I promise,” said Laurel. “Make sure you make him suffer though,” she added. 

Oliver nodded. He had no intention of causing Merlyn any more pain than necessary, but Laurel needn’t know though. Ideally, he wanted to get the shot off before Merlyn even knew he was there. But Oliver knew it wouldn’t be that simple – it never was. 

They spent the next few hours discussing various plans and techniques they were going to use to get into WayneTech. Baiting Malcolm to Thea’s apartment was a bit trickier, although Felicity reckoned with a bit of tweaking, she could make Thea’s phone remotely send out a distressing text to Malcolm’s phone. 

“Right, time to get home everyone, try and get some sleep before tomorrow,” ordered Oliver. It was late into the evening when they finally headed off. Laurel dawdled a little before leaving, you could tell she was going to have a restless night, Roy doubted any of them would get a decent sleep. He was putting his own jumper on when Laurel had reached the top of the stairs and the door closed behind her. He made his way towards the staircase, he had had no idea where Oliver was, and got a jolt of surprise when his firm hand grabbed his wrist. 

“Hey, sorry about earlier,” he mumbled. 

“What?” asked Roy. 

“Earlier...you wanted to team up with me to face Malcolm, but I couldn’t have that,” he replied. 

“Yeah, no I get it; you need me there for Laurel,” 

“I can’t have you with me in case you get hurt,” said Oliver simply. His eyes had darted away from Roy’s before he had said it. Roy turned around to face him properly, and before he realised what was happening he was embraced in Oliver, kissing him passionately. 

They broke apart after several minutes; it had been building up for weeks, despite everything that had happened their desires had still been strong within them, even though they’d refrained from acting upon them until now. It felt comforting, lost in the warm embrace of the other man.

Roy sighed when they released, Oliver smiled and gently cupped his cheek in his own hand, stroking it with his thumb. 

“Can you stay here with me tonight?” asked Oliver. 

Roy nodded, and Oliver pulled him over to the cot where they began to strip down. There was a silent understanding between them, this wasn’t a night to give into their passions, it was just a night for each man to feel safe in the comfort of the other.   
Roy had kept his boxers and top on – the foundry was too cold for him to just wear his boxers like Oliver was. Oliver could obviously tell he was a bit chilly as he moved over to a cupboard and pulled out a heavier blanket. Roy smiled at his thoughtfulness. 

He was glad to be with Oliver again, they hadn’t spent any time together alone since the night of Sara’s death. They had had so much progress in their relationship in those two nights, but everything had come to an abrupt halt. Even though Roy understood why it had happened, he wished so much had been different. 

Roy had no idea how long they had been lying there before Oliver began to lightly snore, it must have been at least an hour. Even though Roy knew he needed sleep himself, he knew all too well what he was going to wake up to – a day full of danger and possible death. So in the meantime, whilst waiting for himself to finally drift off naturally, he just tried to simply enjoy the warm cosiness of Oliver’s body pressed against his own.


End file.
